Things
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Things about Audrey Weasley. Some interesting, and some, just things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, as it is the property of the very talented JKR**

Things

1. Audrey Taylor was a muggle-born. When she recieved her letter for Hogwarts, she thought it was a joke. Her father frowned at it, and started checking for some sign of it being a joke, whilst her mother shook her head in an exasperated way.

Audrey was disappointed. She wanted to believe that she wasn't just a plain, unremarkable girl. She was something else.

Then a professor came to explain everything. She spoke of a different world, with magic and everything! And Audrey had never felt more happy.

2. Audrey met the Weasley family for the first time in Diagon Alley. Her mother took her to the little row of shops in the little street, to buy her all of her school supplies.

They were in the bookshop where some famous person was signing books, when a fight broke out between two dads. One was a smarmy looking blonde, with a smarmy looking son - full of themselves and everything. The other was a tall, thin redhead, with red headed children - a girl with flaming red hair, a boy with the same hair, twins a little older, and another boy with glasses.

She decided there and then that the smarmy blonde was one to steer clear of.

3. During her sorting, Audrey was nervous. She'd heard other first-years talking on the train. Slytherin for the bad ones, Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, and Hufflepuff for the loyal. She was none of these.

The hat said otherwise. It told her that she was kind and caring, and sent her straight to Hufflepuff.

4. For the entirety of her schooling, she was proud to be a Hufflepuff. Slytherin wasn't her, and she didn't want to have to live up to the sharp Ravenclaw mind, or the bold Gryffindor heart.

No. As a Hufflepuff, she could be herself. And that, she loved.

5. She went to the Yule Ball with Justin Finch-Fletchy. He hadn't been able to find a date, and she accepted purely because if she didn't go with him, she couldn't go at all - she was one year too young.

When Susan told her a week or so later, that Justin had a crush on her, Audrey cursed herself for going to the ball at all.

6. When Harry Potter came back from the maze saying You-Know-Who was back, Audrey was terrified. She was only at 13, and she didn't feel like she could sit through a war - stories she'd heard about it were terrible.

Though the stories were nowhere near as terrible as the actual thing, as it happened.

7. During her 6th year, Audrey couldn't return to the school. So she went into hiding. The war was in full swing, and Muggle-borns weren't allowed to attend the school, which was now run by death eaters. She was supposed to sign a register, but she didn't want to be taken away.

Professor Sprout - head of the house - rounded up the muggle-borns from her house and sent them to a cottage she owned on the east coast, under a fidelius charm.

8. Audrey fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Justin and Hannah Abbott had these coins which burned - from the DA, or something, they said. They said it meant Harry Potter needed them, so Audrey went with them.

She'd thought no-one would notice that she was under-age, but whilst she was duelling one death eater, he knocked her to the ground. Before he could kill however he had been sent flying.

Professor Lupin - she'd liked him in 2nd year - had pulled her to her feet with one hand, and told her she was too young to be there. There was little time to say anything else. She was very sad about his death.

She would never forget the war and the destruction that she saw there. Many years later, Audrey would lay in her husbands arms at night, and have a recurring nightmare of You-Know-Who killing her in battle - or worse, killing her husband and daughters.

9. She'd always kind of noticed Percy Weasley.

In the bookshop where she'd first glimpsed the Weasleys, he was taller than the others, and wore glasses.

At school, he was a prefect, and the next year, a head-boy. He was older, and there was something in her which developed a school-girl crush on him.

Then he returned as a Tri-wizard judge the following year, and she couldn't help but smile as he sat at the table, his red hair flopping over his horm-rimmed glasses. The way he carried himself. The way he composed himself. Yes, he was quite dishy.

She grew out of the crush the following year, when she didn't see him. She saw him briefly during the Battle of Hogwarts, and she saw him afterwards, mourning one of his brothers - a twin.

After going back to do her 6th year, and doing her 7th, she went on to work at the ministry, and it was there that she met him again, and started working as a junior in his department.

She soon realised that she loved him.

She was soon pleased to learn that he loved her in return.

10. Going to the Burrow to meet his family was the most nerve-wrakcing experience of her life. It was all worth it when Mrs Weasley enveloped her in a hug and proudly said "Welcome to the family, dear."

11. People thought that naming she and Percy's eldest daughter Molly was his idea - because he felt guilty for leaving during the war.

Actually, Percy wanted to call her Lucy. Audrey had suggested Molly because she was truly grateful for the way her mother-in-law had accepted her.

Percy slyly asked at the time, if they could name the next one Lucy.

Audrey groaned and said after that pain there would be no "next one."

12. There was a "next one."


End file.
